Transcripts/From Bat to Worse
song playing :♪ When super me :Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically :Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world :We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together :Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :Jessica Where do you want this lamp? :Oh, over there. :Zee: dnoura sith evlover this revolve" with each word reversed :Well, what do you think? :I... :yelling love it! :It's even better than my old room. :I'm starting to think :Metropolis just might, sort of, possibly be kind of a little bit better than Gotham. :squealing :Whoops, looks like we forgot one. :Is something wrong? :No. :It's just that I'll never forget that beautiful summer's day in Gotham city. :screaming :meowing :whirring :gasps :This is it, Bat Knight, old buddy, old pal. :Tonight we show Batman what we got. :Tonight, we cannot be denied. :Tonight, we finally join :Team Bat. :Batman, this is :Commissioner Gordon. :We're on our way, but you may have to stop the robbery on your own. :Not if I can help it. :grunting :gasps :music playing :Wait, come back! :You forgot your new teammate. :He's already got a teammate, twerp. :Oh! What's that? :sarcastically :Is that your little dolly? :Bat Knight's no dolly, he's my side-kick. :My back up. :yelling :He's the bomb! :sarcastically :sarcastically :"Da bomb!" :Face it, bat shrimp. :Batman don't want no little baby girls crampin' his style. :So why don't you just go home and play with your little dolls? :laughing :Barbara, what are you doing here? :Dad? :It's okay, honey. :Oh, this is all my fault. :I never should have agreed to work in such a horrible, crime-ridden place. :But Dad-- :Someday, :I'm gonna get you outta here, Barbara. :Gotham City is no place for a family. :How did Robin get to be :Batman's sidekick? :He's not even on theme. :So, after that, I worked and practiced and studied, improving my skills to get :Batman to notice me. :But then, we moved away before it could happen. :And now... :And now you have us! :And a girls night out at Sweet Justice. :Oh, man! :You two go without me. :Mom's working late, and in this house that means... :singing :♪ Princess Pumpkin Pants ♪ :♪ Heiress to the crown ♪ :singing :♪ She's got a grin that's saccharin ♪ :♪ And sweetest in her town ♪ :Oops, forgot the popcorn. :Can't have daddy-daughter date night without popcorn. :chuckles :No, it's okay, Dad. :sighs :blaring :O-M-Jeepers, is that the Batphone? :squealing :yelling :Dad! Dad, phone! :Dad! Dad, phone! :popping :continues :grunting :Commissioner Gordon here. :What's shaking, Batman? :speaking indistinctly :Uh, could you repeat that, Batman? :I'm all old and stuff and my hearing's not so good. :RobinBatman says there's a big-time villain headed your way. :A Gotham villain,capisce? :At the Metropolis pesticide plant. :You gonna give us back-up or what? :Gordon :You want butter on your popcorn, Pumpkin Pants? :No, thanks. :RobinWhat was that? :throat :That was me, I call myself :Pumpkin Pants sometimes. :Anyhoo, gotta go. :See you there. :This is it, Bat Knight, old buddy, old pal. :Tonight we're gonna show :Batman what we got. :Tonight we cannot be denied. :Tonight we join... :Gordon :Popcorn time! :yawns :Gosh, I'm pooped all of a sudden. :I might turn in early. :But what about daddy-daughter date night? :It was a good one. Good night! :But... :You love :Princess Pumpkin Pants. :music playing :blaring :Batman? Wait. :What are you talking about? :sighs :All right, but hurry up. :I've got dishes to do. :starting :If we pull this off, :Bat Knight, :I see big opportunities in our future. :I see glory, I see... :Dad? :on stereo :Communicating With Your :Teenage Daughter,chapter one. :So, your little girl is growing up. :Does it seem like she's avoiding you? :Look around, she may be closer than you think. :grunts :squealing :on stereo :It's quite common for your teenage daughter to look for ways to avoid you. :yelling Watch out! :accelerating :spluttering :Whoa! :on stereoIn the end, she'll find her way back. :Chapter two, :Missing The Obvious. :coughing :instrumental music playing :gasps Oh, come on! :accelerating :beeping :Sorry, Dad, I love you, but you're totally smothering me. :accelerating :'n' roll music playing :Batman's not here yet. :Score! :He won't believe his eyes when he shows up and we've taken care of it. :music playing :All right, villain. :Show yourself! :rumbling :Huh? :gasps :Whoa! :grunts :gasps :Poison Ivy! :How curious. :For a moment there :I could have sworn you were Batman. :Really? Was it the costume specifically, or the ninja skills, or... :Put her in the ground, my lovelies. :flytraps snarling :flytraps screeching :yelling :roaring :groaning Huh? :Sorry, but I gotta make like a tree and leave. :music playing :Race you to the finish "vine." :grunting :Seriously? :whimpering :music playing :gasping :Leave me alone! :whimpers :Where are you, Batman? :Where are you, Bat signal? :Ivy :That silly little thing only shines in the polluted skies over Gotham. :I tried to save that toxic cesspool, but Gotham is lost. :Nothing green will ever grow there again. :I can still save :Metropolis, though. :Return it to the glorious forest it once was. :Would you like to know how? :breaking :By destroying all the pests! :grunts :Humans are vermin in the garden of life. :Locusts, termites, cockroaches! :I'll exterminate them all. :in exhaustion :Nothing can stop me. :Not even a silly little girl in a costume. :What's this? :You bought your dumb little dolly to fight me? :You're even sillier than I thought. :cackling :He's not a dolly. :yelling :He's the bomb! :music playing :beeping :grunts :yelling No! :rapidly :coughing :My darlings, what has she done to you? :heavily :Huh? :Not bad for a silly little girl and her :dumb little dolly. :groans :whistling :revs :gasps Batman! :gasps Dad? :Uh, I mean... :deep voice :Hi, Commissioner Gordon. :What's shakin'? :Batgirl? What are you doing here? :Oh, you know, just nippin' some crime in the bud. :groaning :phone ringing :Hello, Batman. :speaking indistinctly :No, don't worry. Everything's been taken care of. :By Batgirl. :Yes, that's right. :Ivy's in custody. :Thanks to Batgirl. :So you don't need to come. :To see Batgirl. :Uh, all righty then, :I'm going home. :Thanks for the help, Batgirl. :Ah, you're welcome, Dad. :deep voice :Uh, I mean, dad of some lucky kid. :If you have a kid, of course. :'Cause I would never know such information. :I wonder why you're not Batman's sidekick. :I always thought you were way more capable than that Robin twerp. :He's not even on theme. :music playing :Ooh! :Do me a favor. :Don't mention this to Batman. :instrumental music playing :Everything okay, :Pumpkin Pants? :Yeah, Dad. Just loving daddy-daughter date night. :Me, too. :continues playing :singing :♪ Princess Pumpkin Pants :Heiress to the crown ♪ :♪ She's got a grin that's saccharin ♪ :♪ And the sweetest in her town ♪ :music playing